I LOVE YOU AGAIN
by PrinceKyu Boy
Summary: WONKYU / LANGSUNG AJA, GA BISA BIKIN SUMMARY / BL


**WONKYU  
**

**RATING : T**

**HURT, ROMANCE**

PRINCE presents...

**"I ILOVE YOU AGAIN"**

patah hati tentunya tidak pernah di harap kan oleh tiap orang. Perasaan sakit, tertipu dan di bohongi akan kita rasakan saat patah hati atau putus cinta.

Tak seindah kata..

engkau ucapkan cinta..

Karna yang kurasakan hanyalah derita..

Keluka 'an di jiwa semakin membara..

Mungkin cinta kan berakhir di sini..

perih tak satu pun kau mengerti..

Itulah yang dirakasakan Kyuhun sekarang. Penghianatan atas cinta yang selama ini ia perjuangkan. Pergi dari kehidpuan nya setelah apa yang orang itu inginkan dari dirinya. Cinta mungkin belum berpihak, atau mungkin dia yang terlalu bodoh dan terlena akan cinta semata yang pasanganya berikan.

.

.

.

Tepatnya dua hari yang lalu, ketika Kyuhyun memasuki apartemen yang telah dia tinggali bersama Siwon, pasanganya. Suasana terasa sepi dan gelap, mungkin Siwon ada di kamar. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil . mungkin Siwon sedang memberinya kejutan.

Tapi setelah Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar yang dia dapat hanyalah ruangan kosong dengan kasur tertata rapi. Kyuhyun berjalan kearah meja nakas di kamar dan meletakan tas kerjanya. Tak sengaja mata nya menangkap lipatan ketas kecil.

Karena penasaran ia pun membuka dan membacanya. Tangan kanan yang memegang kertas itu bergetar dan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menutup mulutnya. Setitik cairan bening meluncur dari ujung mata. Berlinang membasahi kedua pipi chubby yang selalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis.

Tak disangka Siwon yang selama ini dia percaya sebagai seorang kekasih tega menghianatinya. Mungkin dulu Siwon bukan siapa siapa jika tidak bantuan seorang Kyuhyun, dia bisa se tenar sekarang. Mungkin jika di ceritakan sekarang akan panjang tapi yang jelas dia seperti kacang lupa pada kulitnya.

Kertas yang berada di tangan pun jatuh mengikuti arah gravitasi bumi. Kertas yang meninggalkan luka yang dalam. Bagaimana tidak mungkin kertas itu tak bersalah tapi tulisan di dalam nya yang ber salah.

Dear kyuhyun

Ku tahu kau mencintai ku saat ku lihat binar mata mu bersinar saat menatap ku, teduh dan hangat.

Ku tahu kau lah tempat ku bersandar dan berlindung.

Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa bersama mu lagi.

Mungkin inilah jalan yang harus kita lalui, mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah pergi jauh dari mu.

Hanya kata maaf yang bisa ku ucapkan kepada mu.

Mungkin aku memang orang yang berengsek, tak tau malu dan tak tau terimakasih.

Tapi ini memang sudah jalannya.

Love..

CSW

Sedikit dan singkat namun menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Kini genap satu bulan Siwon meninggalkanya. Kyuhyun mulai menata hidupnya kembali, dan kemali pada orang tua nya. Apa? Kembali pada orang tua nya? Baik lah akan ku jelaskan. Sebenarnya dulu orang tua kyuhyun memang tak menyetujui hubungan nya dengan siwon. siwon yang dulu bukan siapa siapa atau lebih tepatnya pengangguran. Menyatakan cinta nya kepada kyuhyun yang notaben nya seorang pengusaha muda dan dari keluarga kaya yang terpandang.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya juga mulai mencintai siwon sejak padangan pertama. Dan akhirnya menerima pernyataan cinta dari siwon. tapi setelah keluarga kyuhyun mengetahuinya, orang tua kyuhyun menemui siwon dan meminta agar tidak mendekati dan memutuskan hubunganya dengan kyuhyun. Siwon yang merasa tersinggung atau tepatnya sakit hati meminta kyuhyun yang waktu itu sedang tergila gila dengan siwon untuk meninggakan keluarga dan orang tua nya dan hidup bersama denganya. Siwon meminta kyuhyun membeli apartemen, agar bisa ia dan kyuhyun tinggali secara pribadi.

Meminta kyuhyun untuk bekerja yang giat. Meminta kyuhyun membelikan apa yang dia mau. Meminta kyuhyun mencarikanya perkerjaan, sedang kan ia duduk manis dan menerima hasilnya. Kini ia sudah menjadi model yang terkenal dan sukses. Tapi apa yang dia berikan pada kyuhyun sekarang?

Semua karena siwon, kyuhyun meninggakan kelurga yang menyayanginya' karena siwon, kyuhyun membeli apartemen mewah. karena siwon, semua nya serba karena, karena dan karena siwon.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun menapaki rumah yang sudah ia tinggakan selama beberapa tahun. Mengetuk pintu yang besar dan mewah. Hingga pintu terbuka dan menampakan wanita paru baya. Wanita itu mematung melihat siapa yang datang. Dia kyuhyun. Anak nya. Setitik cairan bening nan panas meluncur dari sudut mata kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk wanita paruh baya itu atau ibunya.

Isakan pilu terdengar dari mulut kyuhyun. Sedangkan umma nya membalas pelukan dan menggerakan tangannya di punggung kyuhyun guna menenangkan anaknya. Pintu rumah seakan menjadi saksi bisu kembalinya kyuhyun kerumanya.

Setelah Kyuhyun tenang, sang umma membawa kyuhyun untuk masuk. Mendudukannya di ruang tamu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk. Malu dan takut jika umma nya sudah tidak menganggapnya anak lagi. Sang umma yang mengerti akan raut wajah anaknya tersenyum dan mengelus surai rambut anaknya.

"kyunnie kau kenapa? Kenpa tiba tiba datang dan menangis?" tanya sang umma dengan lebut.

"um- umma maaf kan kyuhyun.. maaf jika selama ini kyu.. kyuhyun tidak menurti perkataan umma dan appa.. mianhae"

"apa kah dia mengecewakan mu? Sudah kuduga! Bukan kah sudah ku bilang jangan dekati dan ber hubungan dengannya

Orang sperti itu hanya akan memanfaatkan mu saja. Sekarang kau tau kan?" intruksi suara yg berat datang dari ruang tengah.

Appa kyuhyun berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan mendudukan diri di sofa single. Menatap kyuhyun anaknya yang menuduk sambil sesekali terisak. Sang appa menghela nafas. Setelah itu menatap istrinya.

"sebaiknya yeobo kau bawa kyuhyun ke kamar, dan kau kyuhyun.. appa sudah memaaf kan mu. Sekali lagi jangan dekati dia.

Apa perlu appa menghancurkan kariernya?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab senbenarnya dia sangat ingin sekali menghancurkan siwon tapi di sisi lain dia merasa kasian. Huh... dilema dan benci.

Kyuhyun di tuntun umma nya menuju kamar, sedangkan barang baragnya sudah di bawa oleh main ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

Kini hari baru dimulai, menjadi kyuhyun yang baru. Menjadi kyuhyun yang angkuh dan sangat berwibawa. Tidak seperti yang sebelumnya, dulu dia ramah dan santai.

Cinta memang bisa membuat orang berubah derastis. Tapi tidak buat kyuhyun kini cinta tidak menjadi prioritasnya. Bagi nya cinta hanyalah ilusi semata. Bukanya tak percaya dengan cinta tapi lebih dikatan taku atau yang bisa di sebut trauma, itu yang dirasakan kyuhyun.

"selamat pagi sajangnim, jadwal hari ini ada meeting dengan perusahaan hwang." Sapa sang krertasi kim, sembari memberi tahu atasanya ada beberapa pekerjaan.

"baik lah, siapkan semuanya"

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lift, tanpa sengaja indra pendengranya mendengar bebera kariawan berbicara 'meng gosip' tentang acara TV yang menampilkan model model terkenal. Kyuhyun yang pasalnya ingin tahu, mulai mendekat.

"aigoo... apa kau lihat semalam, kau tau model terkenal Cho Siwon ternyata dia berpacaran dengan artis im yoona, dia juga mengatakan sudah bepacaran selama 2 bulan " kata dara kariawan wanita yang berkerja di perusahaan kyuhyun.

"MWO? Jinjja? Bukan kah dia pernah mengatakan belum mempunyai kekasih, aish... aku tak tau kenapa para artis selalu merahasiakan hubungannya, dan baru mengakuinya setelah beberapa bulan kemudia" jawab minzy

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu, tanpa sadara sudah meremas map yang dia pegang. Hatinya sakit. Ternya itu sebabnya siwon meninggal kan kyuhyun. Hah,.. ironis memang.

Kyuhyun segera berbalik berjalan menuju lift.

.

.

.

Makan malam di keluarga cho sangat tenang tak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Tak seperti biasanya. Jika biasanya mereka saling berbincang kini hanya diam. Bukan karena apa apa, tapi umma dan appa cho menyadari raut wajah anak nya sedang tidak baik. Mungkin sedang ada masalah pikir umppa cho.

"kyu.." akhirnya appa cho membuka percakapan.

"nde..?"

"setelah ini appa ingin bicara dengan mu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tak mau banyak bicara karena moodnya sedang rusak.

Setelah semua nya selesai makan mereka berpinda ke ruang keluarga appa dan umma cho duduk berdampingan, sedangkan kyuhyun duduk di sebrangnya.

"kyu, appa lihat akhir akhir ini kau tampak ada masalah, apa ada hubungan nya dengan 'dia'?"

"ani... aku hanya terlalu lelah bekerja." Jawab kyuhyun dengan muka di buat seolah oleh sedang ke lelahan.

"hah.. kyu sebenarnya appa ingin bicara dengan mu karena appa ingin mengenalkan mu pada seseorang. Lebih tepatnya appa akan menjidoh kan mu dengan anak rekan kerja appa dan tentunya dia baik dan tidak akan melukai mu lagi, appa jamin"

"tapi appa aku sedang tidak berselera menjalini hubungan saat ini aku sedang ingin fokus bekerja"

"tak ada tapi tapian. Ini demi kau, oh ya.. dia sudah menyukaimu seja dulu. Jadi jangan menolak aresseo!" sanggah appa cho dengan tegas. Setelah itu dia pergi kekamar meninggalkan kyuhyun dan ummanya di ruangan itu.

"umma bantu aku... kyu tak bisa menerima perjodohan ini secara sepihak" pinta kyuhyun dengan memelas pada umma nya.

"umma tidak bisa membantu. Kau tau appa mu kan? Sebaiknya kau turuti dulu kemauanya. Umma tahu orang yang kan di jodohkan dengan mu itu orang yang baik. Dan besok dia akan kemari menjemput mu" setelah itu umma cho bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan muka cemberut.

Sebenar nya kyuhyun tidak keberatan, tapi dia masih merasa takut jika nanti dia akan di tinggalkan lagi. Mungkin ini adalah satu satunya jalan untuk melupakannya. Semoga bisa.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, dia sudah di kejutkan dengan suara lengkingan dari umma nya. 'hah dasar orang tua -_-' pikir kyuhyun dengan masih mata terpejam.

Ini baru pukul 6 pagi tapi sudah di bangunkan terlebih lagi ini akhir pekan. Seharusnya dia bisa bermalas malasan kan. Bukan nya di suruh bangun pagi.

"KYUNNIE... cepat bangun.. atau ku siram air" ancam sang umma.

Mau tak mau akhirnya dia bangun dari pada di siram air. Bisa bisa dia jadi sakit gara gara air di pagi hari yang tumpah di kasurnya terlebih saat ini korea sedang musim dingin.

Kyuhyun turun menuju dapur, kamar kyuhyun berada di lantai dua. Dengan masih mengantuk dia mendudukan diri di kursi meja makan yang berada di dapur. Sang umma hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

"kyu sebaiknya kau segera mandi dan bersiap siap, sebentar lagi suami mu datang" perintah umma dengan senyum menggoda.

"hah apakah secepat itu dia akan menjadi suami ku? Kenal saja belum -_-"

"kau pasti menyukainya kajja cepat mandi dan berdandan lah.."

Akhirnya kyuhyun berjalan keluar dapur dan menuju kamarnya untuk mandi sedangkan sang umma tersenyum senang.

Beberapa saat kemudian kyuhyun sudah rapi. Dia menggunakan celana tiga per empar berwarna gelap dan ketat di padukan dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru soft dengan tatan rambut yg sedikit berantakan karena rambutnya tang ikal. *taukan style uke gimana#plak

Sang umma yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam terpesona. Pasalnya selama ini sang umma tak pernah melihat anaknya ini berpakain seperti ini.

Umma cho segera menggiring kyuhyun duduk di meja makan dan disana sudah ada appa cho yang sedang membaca koran. Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bel rumah yang mengintruksikan bahwa ada tamu.

"biar umma yang buka, pasti itu orang yang kita tunggu" ucap umma cho segera melesat ke pintu.

Sementara kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya, pasalnya kenapa yang girang itu umma nya padahal dia yang akan di jodoh kan, aneh.

"annyeong hasseo.. ahjjushi.. kyu.." sapa seseorang di ruang makan itu sembari membungkuk.

"ahh.. nde.. annyeong nak, kyu beri salam" jawab appa cho sembari melirik kyuhyun.

"annyeong.." jawab sapaan dari kyuhyun. Sebenarnya kyuhyun belum memandang orang itu sedari tadi kyuhyun hanya menunduk saja. Mungkin gugup?.

"duduk lah... nah kyu ini yang akan appa kenalkan ke pada mu"

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya memandang laki laki yang dimaksud appa nya. Seketika itu dia membeku. Bukan karena orang itu jelek atau bagaimana tapi... dia orang yang tampan. Orang itu ternsenyum ke pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya sedikit terpesona tapi dia urungkan lagi karena dia masih takut jika di tinggakan seseorang lagi.

"oh ya saya belum memerkenal kan diri nama saya Ok Taecyeon" taecyeon memperkenalkan diri sambil memandang kyuhyun. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya merespon dengan senyuman kecil.

"taecyeon bagai mana pekerjaan mu apa kah lancar." Tanya appa cho.

"nde ahjjushi.. sekembalinya saya ke korea, saya langsung mendapatkan pekerjaan dan mendapat agency baru di sini"

"nah kyu mungkin kau bingung, appa akan jelas kan. Taecyeon... "

**TBC/DELETE**

say hallo buat reader... RnR PLEASE...

SPESIAL FOR SISCA INI FF UNTUK MU... :)


End file.
